Crash: Tag Team Racing
by Kitty.Undeadx
Summary: Hey everyone. After re-playing Crash Tag Team Racing, I was inspired to do a rewrite of the game, containing my own OC, Nira. She will be replacing Nina. Rating may go up. Nira/Cortex (romance), Michael/Nira (friendship)
1. Prologue

What to expect:

I'm not going to be writing out all of the races. If I do I'll try to make them short. I don't want the chapters to be super long. Expect some slight Nira/Cortex romance, as well as awkward moments for the two. Yes I know their not the same species (she was a human turned cat that was transformed and mutated by the Evolvo Ray) but I don't care. STFU, don't like it? Cry about it somewhere else. And just to clarify, Nira's original age is 17, but I'm bumping her age up to 19 so there's no arguing of her being under aged and blah blah blah. Also expect Pasadena bashing, because I fucking hate her. She's what Amy (I hate Amy too) is to Sonic, extremely annoying. Don't like it? Too bad. And instead of having one day to retrieve the power gems, I'm extending it to one week. So slight changes here and there...nothing major. Again, if you don't like it, don't read. I'm not writing this to make anyone happy.

I will try to keep everyone in character as much as possible. If I slip a little, don't get all butt-hurt about it. Anyway, here's the prologue. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

Chick and Stew are broadcasting live in front of Von Clutch's Motor World.

"Top of the morning and a cock-a-doodle-do sports fans." The camera pans to Chick. "Chick Gizzardlips here welcoming you to the farewell race, at Von Clutch's Motor World."

"That's right Chick baby on what might be the final week of operation. Von Clutch will surely have to turn off the lights on his life long dream." Stew says. The camera pans back to Chick as he finishes.

"Von Clutch, the deranged genius cyborg, has fabricated the ultimate auto racing theme park. Indeed, the park's tracks have reeked terror on it's participants. Too gruesome for this reporter to describe over the air."

The camera pans back to Stew, and he's now wearing a pink hat. "Well, I ain't got a problem with it. Man, have you ever put a baked ham in a wood chipper? I know I have."

"Ahem." Chick grumbles, trying to get Stew to stop describing the terror.

"Oh, sorry." Stew pauses briefly and then continues. "But now old Von Clutch's power gems have been stolen. Giving Von Clutch just one week to get his power gems back, or it's slam dunk thank you punk." Stew finishes. He's now wearing a wig with tied back dreadlocks.

"Ebeneezer Von Clutch, now risking his park ownership, in a high stakes, no-holds barred race. Contestants must survive a gauntlet of each of the parks five lands, and recover every one of the power gems that have been stolen." The camera shows each of the lands with all the power outlets missing it's gem as Chick finishes.

**...**

Meanwhile, Cortex, Nira and N. Gin are giving chase after the Bandicoots. Cortex is driving, as N. Gin shoots at the speeding orange car with the turret weapon mounted on the back of their own vehicle. Nira stands up and tries to shoot at Crash's tires with her own plasma ray gun, but they swerve out of the way of every blast. She 'eeps' and her acid green eyes widen as she ducks below a chicken being thrown by Crunch. She sits back down and glares at the three Bandicoots ahead.

"Hahaha. It's only a matter of time before we do away with these meddlesome rodents forever!" Cortex exclaims, but is then smacked in the face by another thrown chicken, interrupting his evil laugh. He grunts in irritation as he keeps driving. Nira smirks as she proceeds to sharpen her claws on a nail file.

"Just make sure you let me sink my claws into them. I have yet to know what bandicoot tastes like." She grins as she licks her razor sharp teeth.

"Oh believe me, you will get to my dear." Cortex says and looks at her briefly. "Just make sure you don't make a mess." He finishes, smiling darkly.

**...**

(I don't know how to write how a German accent would sound like, so just deal with it.)

"Pasadena, really? I only have a short time left before I am kaput-ski." Von Clutch paces back and forth while Pasadena and his mascot watch him in dismay. "We must find more racers! Is there no one among you to accept the challenge of the greatest race of all time?!" He exclaims as he slams his fists into the railing.

Just seconds after that Crash, Cortex and company come driving through the front gates of the theme park and crash into each other. Chick and Stew watch the scene with pained looks on their faces.

Both chickens turn back to the camera, and Chick continues to broadcast, "Well sports fans, it appears we found our racers."


	2. Enemies Are Made

**Enemies Are Made**

**-Time skip to the room overlooking the entire park-**

"What is the meaning of this?" Cortex asks the cyborg as Nira spots Crash from her peripheral coming up the elevator. Said bandicoot takes his place to stand between Coco and Crunch. She glares at him for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Von Clutch and Cortex. Her current position standing next to N. Gin, and Cortex standing between them. Her fluffy white tail was swaying back and forth slowly of it's own accord and her arms were crossed. The expression on her face was neutral.

(a/n: To get an idea of how tall Nira is, she's Coco's height.)

"Have you any idea with whom you are dealing?!" Cortex exclaims. Von Clutch just became all giddy and smiled after hearing that.

"The world renounced evil villain Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex. I have all your games." He makes a sound that could be described as a fan girl squeal and continues, "For a moment there, I thought all was lost for Von Clutch. But when I see my favorite video game heroes, my insides tingle with joy."

Nira gives N. Gin a weird look about 'tingling insides' and he just shrugs.

"Well tingle all you want. I have an appointment with world domination." Cortex states, obviously not caring about the cyborg's current problems.

"But I need more racers to recover my power gems. Who ever is first to bring all the power gems in a weeks time, wins the ownership of my park." He pauses as he opens up his chest plate, revealing nothing but a bunch of turning gears and a empty spot where something should be. Nira's eyes narrow at the spot curiously.

"Look! Even my beloved black power gem is gone." Von Clutch pleads.

Nira's ears perk up to N. Gin's voice with interest. "Perhaps, this is the answer to our dilemma. This deranged theme park is fertile ground for us to plant a new seed of EVIL!"

"I like the sound of that." Nira says, smiling.

"Yes! A new sinister base, all the churros we can eat, and rid ourselves of the Bandicoots all at the same time!" Cortex says, thrilled by N. Gin's plan.

"Not so fast," Nira looks at the new person standing in the corner. She was a possum, with blonde hair and a blue racing outfit. "I'm Pasadena O'Possum. I'm racing fer old Von Clutch, and I'm gonna wup you, that's fer sure."

Nira instantly hated her and retorted, "Really now?" Nira asks, looking down briefly to admire her exposed claws, then looks back up at the possum with a dangerous look in her acid eyes. "Tell me Pasadena, do you know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of cat's claws?" She hisses and takes a step forward.

The possum feels a little intimidated, but she shakes the feeling off quickly and glares back at the cat with her own blue eyes, "You can't do nuthin' to me. I'd rather become roadkill then have ta speak to the likes of you."

"That can be arranged." Nira says with an edge in her voice.

"Enough, Nira." Cortex orders. She hesitates, but obeys anyway and retracts her claws.

The evil scientist pauses for a second to collect his thoughts, but gets back to the matter at hand, "So Von Clutch, if I win, you will hand over the deed to this amusement park enterprise? No questions asked?"

"Perhaps a riddle or two!" Nira bristles and jumps behind N. Gin at the loud, obnoxious voice.

"Holy cannoli!" Cortex screams and jumps behind Nira. The voice belonged to some kind of giant fruit with a pipe for a nose. "What is that thing?!"

Von Clutch laughs a bit at their dismay as he answers, "Ahhh, that's my jolly park mascot, Willy Wumpa Cheeks!" (a/n: Am I the only one that almost shits themselves every time they see Willy in this cutscene? o-o)

Willy just smiles and waves at everyone, as Cortex turns to Crash and gives him a 'what did I just see?' look. Crash just shrugs and Cortex rolls his eyes as he turns his attention back to Von Clutch.

"Okay Von Clutch, we're in. Where do we start?"

The giant wumpa fruit answers Cortex's question. "To the statue you must go. This way or that, fall down and you'll go SPLAT! Then everyone thinks you're a schmoe. Hehehe."

Everyone steps onto the elevator. Nira stands next to Cortex and shudders. "That Willy guy gives me the creeps."

Cortex nods, fully agreeing with her. "Tell me about it."


	3. A New Racer

a/n: I decided not to write this story in different POVs. It might cause confusion, as I'm not good at writing in different POVs. Anyway, this is a short chapter but I hope you will all enjoy it. OC Michael the Bat belongs to jojoker boy.

**A New Racer**

Crash, Cortex and company were standing in the center of the midway. Von Clutch was addressing them.

"Everyone, there is someone I want you to meet." The cyborg recieved confused looks from everyone, save Pasadena. She knew who Von Clutch was referring to. He continued, "He will be part of this racing competition as well. I hope you can all get along with him." He paused as he let the new information sink in for everyone.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Nira asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Wait here while I go get him." Von Clutch says as he turns and leaves, heading towards the arcade and mini games area of the park.

**-Time skip!-**

"Michael? Where are you my boy?" Von Clutch was standing at the entrance to the arcade as he called for him. The door had two giant bowling pin statues aligned on both sides.

The one called Michael, a black bat with peircing red eyes, stepped out from behind the bowling pin statue on the left side of the door. "What?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I have found racers that have agreed to help me find the lost power gems!" Von Clutch exclaimed happily. "I want you to meet our guests. Come." He gestures the young bat to follow him. Michael hesitated, not exactly being a people person, but gives in and follows the cyborg to the midway. He really had nothing better to do, and who knows? He might actually like them. _I hope this is actually worth it_, he thought to himself.

**-Back at the midway-**

In moments time, Von Clutch was back with Michael and smiled at everyone. "Everyone, this is Michael, he-" Von Clutch was cut off as things went wrong in seconds. He watched Michael jump up, razor claws out, and attack Cortex. The bat had an angry look in his eyes as he pinned Cortex to the ground. Cortex whimpered and tried to push him off, but Michael was too strong. Everyone panicked, except for Crash, Pasadena, Von Clutch and Nira. Crash was stepping towards the bat slowly, in attempt to jump him. Pasadena, with Von Clutch, were trying to calm him down.

"Please stop Michael. Get off of him." Von Clutch pleaded, but it was left unheard as Michael left a nasty scratch on Cortex's arm. Nira had enough, and growled as she came up behind Michael, gripped him by the back of the shirt and yanked him off of Cortex. Michael struggled, but not long enough before Nira grabbed his arm and bent it, holding it up against his back between his wings and shoulder blades. No, she wasn't hurting him, it was a method that was used to stop someone from moving around.

Cortex got up off the ground as he stared at the bat, in recognition. Nira gave him a weird look and noticed the gash on his arm. Her blood boiled.

"Let me go." Michael growled at Nira.

"I don't think so. Come, let's talk." Nira said as she dragged Michael off somewhere away from the crowd.

As they were walking away, N. Gin turned to Cortex. Cortex was holding his injured arm. It was bleeding, but not as much to be considered life threatening.

"Master, who was that?" N. Gin asked, confused.

Cortex groaned in annoyance, "He's another one of my failed mutations."

**-Back with Nira and Michael-**

"Mind explaining why you attacked Cortex?" Nira asked, a little ticked off. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

Michael said nothing as he glared at her. He looked her up and down, and took notice that she was a cat, and a pretty one at that. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the red 'N' on her black jacket, and stood his ground. "Why would I answer to someone who works for that maniac?"

Nira narrowed her eyes as well, "My reasons are my own. I'm the one asking the questions." She paused for a moment and purred in curiosity, "Do you...know him in some way?"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Michael joked, Nira just rolled her eyes. "But I guess I'll answer, on one condition." He smirked.

"And that would be?" Nira raised an eyebrow. She didn't like where this was going.

"We can discuss it over Wumpa Whip, your treat." His smirk grew, reveling his sharp fangs.

Nira groaned, "Fine." and dragged him to the snack bar.


	4. Memories of the Past

a/n: I wanted to do one chapter explaining Nira's and Michael's past, in case anyone was curious. So yeah...if any of you find it boring, I'm sorry. I will get to the racing part soon, I promise! This was just a chapter explaining their past and stuff. Please don't kill me. D:

Again, Michael the Bat belongs to jojoker boy.

**Memories of the Past**

Nira bought her and Michael some Wumpa Whip and sat at a nearby table facing either other.

"So... mind telling why you attacked Cortex? What's the story with you two?" Nira asked as she sat back in her seat to take a few sips of her drink.

"Why don't you tell me your story first? Why did you end up working for him? Is there something in it for you?" The bat almost growled the last part as he took a gulp of his drink as well. Nira blinked a few times and sat her cup on the table. "If this will make this process faster, then fine. I'll talk first."

She took a deep breath and began, "The guy you seen with the missile lodged in his head...that's my older brother. Dr. N. Gin. Cortex and I are the only two that are allowed to call him by his first name, Nolan."

"Brother?" Michael looked suspisious, "You two look nothing alike, nor are you two the same species."

"I'm getting to that." Nira snapped, then continued. "Before Nolan even started working for Cortex, we were both just ordinary humans. But one day, one of his rocket projects malfunctioned, causing a live missile to hit him and lodging itself into his skull. I was pretty young then, but I remember it."

"A...missile?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. About a year after the accident..." Nira stopped to take a sip of her drink. "Cortex hired him part time to work on a new project with him, constructed by Brio... The Evolvo Ray. He captured many kinds of animals and mutated them. Crash being one of them. Because my brother had no else to babysit me at the time, he often took me with him to Cortex's castle. I didn't mind, I wasn't old enough to understand what was going on. Only when Nolan clarified for me when I grew older what exactly happened, did I learn what I know now. Anyway, one day the Evolvo Ray malfunctioned, I happened to be playing near it, with a white kitten that Cortex brought in by mistake. And I guess you can figure out the rest. I'm a cat now." She paused again to collect her thoughts. "Then after Crash escaped, returned and destroyed Cortex's castle and the Evolvo Ray, my brother started working for him full time. He became his right hand man, interested in helping Cortex harness the power crystals for his newest creation, The Cortex Vortex. My brother and I happened to not be there when Cortex's castle was destroyed prior to that, which is why we're both still here."

She finished and sat there in silence for a few minutes, letting all what she said sink in for Michael. He just blinked and sat back in his chair, with his arms draped over the back of it. "Two questions."

"Okay, shoot." Nira took one last gulp of her Wumpa Whip before throwing the cup in the trash.

"How does someone live through a live missile being lodged in their brain for so long? And why, after all you went through, still work for and associate with them?" Michael asked, his ruby eyes narrowed.

"To answer your first question, Nolan constructed the missile to act as life support, which is why it's still live. If the missile is removed or destroyed, he dies." She pauses to let him think about it for a moment. Michael nods, wanting her to continue.

"The second question..." Nira had an angry look in her eyes, which was masking the sadness, "Is because N. Gin is all I have left... Both of our parents are dead, as well as our grandparents on our mom's and dad's side. I'm not sure about any aunts or uncles... But I'm never going to leave his side. Sure, he might be a bit...crazy, but I can look past that. After our parents died, he struggled everyday to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads. Only when he started working for Cortex, did our lives start getting better." As she finished, she crossed her arms and left it at that.

Michael sighed. "I can understand that...not leaving your brother. But I'm surprised your not mad at Cortex for what he did. Because of him, you're not human anymore."

Nira narrowed her eyes, "It was an ACCIDENT. He didn't do it on purpose, he even felt bad about it afterwards."

"Ha! Like I believe that! That madman only cares about himself and no one else. I don't even know how you came to like him after all he's put you through." Michael retorted.

"What do you mean 'how I came to like him?'" Nira growled.

Michael smirked. "I saw the way you looked at him after I scratched his arm. You looked like you wanted to beat the snot out of someone. That someone being me. (a/n: Seriously trying not to swear...or I'll have to up the rating. ._.)

Nira sat there in silence, anger written plain on her face. Although he was right about the 'liking him' part, he was acting like he knew what he was talking about.

"Here's my story. Cortex took everything from me! He captured me, after shooting down my family, and mutated me. I never seen them again. My family and friends are gone! When I escaped his castle, I found refuge here. The old geezer, Von Clutch felt bad for me and adopted me. Even so, I hate it here. I even hate those Bandicoots."

Nira's expression softened and her ears drooped a little. She was about to respond, but her wrist communicator started beeping. It was an incoming call from...Cortex. Ugh, she mentally groaned.

"Yes, what is it?" She said after she hit the green button to accept the call.

"Where are you?" Cortex voice came through.

"I was just getting something to drink... Where are you?" She asked.

"At the hotel. Since we're stuck here, we have no choice but to stay in one...ugh." Cortex groaned, sickened by the thought of being forced to stay in a hotel for a week. (a/n: I'm just going to pretend Von Clutch has a hotel in his theme park, okay? ._.)

"Riiiight..." Nira looked over at Michael, who looked so ticked off that he could destroy her communication device with just his looks alone.

"I'll be there in a few." She said as she quickly ended the call.

"So..." Michael growled.

"I... have to go." She looked away.

"I noticed." He retorted, as he got up from the chair and spread his wings, preparing for flight.

"Wait..." Nira pulled something from her pocket. Michael eyed it. It looked like the thing she had on her wrist that she was speaking to Cortex through. He looked at her in confusion.

Nira sighed, "Think of it as like a cell phone. It's just my spare, in case this one I'm using breaks. My com number only is programmed into it. All you have to do is press the green button, and it will call me."

Michael nodded and took it from her hand, placing it around his wrist.

"In case you ever want to talk...give me a call." She turned to walk away, but stopped as her back faced him. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family...if that means anything to you." Nira said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

He nodded, "It does. Thanks." He turned from her and took off into the sky. Nira turned her head to notice he was heading towards Mystery Island.


	5. Mystery Island Pt 1

a/n: I wanted to get more detailed with my chapters, I think I do better writing a lot then trying to narrow it down. And another OC has been added! So get prepared. Lol._ Itallic text_ is character thoughts. Michael the Bat belongs to jojoker boy, and the unknown OC (his name and who he is will be revealed in the next chapter!) belongs to my rl best friend. Shout out to ya Ben! :p

**Let The Races Begin! **  
**Mystery Island - Part 1**

Nira walked back to the hotel with a bored expression on her face. She was thinking on whether she should question Cortex on what what exactly happened to Michael. But it probably wouldn't do any good. What's past is past, She couldn't change that, and she found out all she needed to know from the young bat.

She sighed. Should she even be a little ticked off at Cortex? She had some sympathy for Michael. She knew what it was like to lose family members, accidental and intentional.

**-At the hotel-**

"So what's our plan?" The cat asked while leaning up against the wall in their room, closest to the door. She chose not to sit, she was too antsy. (a/n: They have two separate rooms since Nira is a girl and needs her privacy and all. o-o)

"I have the perfect plan! We wait until those Bandicoots collect all the power gems, and steal them all at once." Cortex said. Nira had to admit, that did sound effective.

"I hope you have a WAY to steal them. You have to keep in consideration that we are outnumbered five to three." Nira explained, with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh don't you worry. I have a way. But I'm not going to reveal it until the time is right." Cortex said with an evil grin. Nira just nodded and looked around the room. Someone was missing. Where was N. Gin?

"Where's my brother?" she asked.

"He's already at Mystery Island preparing our cars for the first race. Von Clutch told us to start there." the evil scientist said as he raised an eyebrow at her. She was always a little more enthusiastic about evil plans and such. Usually she was the one to think of them! But she seemed...off. He was thinking maybe it was something that pest Michael said to her. He was probably trying to turn her against him. Cortex mentally sighed, he would have to ask her later. Normally he wouldn't care, but Nira was N. Gin's little sister, whom he's been friends and partners with for years. And despite his own denial about his feelings, he always...cared about her. _Maybe she will feel better when the race starts. She can take out her frustrations on the other opponents_, Cortex thought darkly.

Nira stood up from the wall she was leaning against and eyed his arm, where Michael scratched him. It was already wrapped in a bandage, thank god. If it wasn't, Cortex certainly wouldn't hear the end of it from her. She sighed as she headed for the door, "Ready?"

Cortex was brought out of his thoughts by her voice, "Uh, yes. Let's get going."

**-In Mystery Island-**

Nira and Cortex were walking to the first race track, 'Tiki Turbo' when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She had the feeling she was being watched.

"What?" Cortex asked as he stopped beside her and gave her a weird look.

_It's probably just Michael or something. He likes to hide a lot_, she thought. "Nothing...it's fine. Let's go." She replied, a little too fast for her liking. Cortex wasn't convinced, but he decided it would be best to find out later. They both began walking again. As they made their way to the first gate leading to the track, she froze up and stopped again. She looked to her left just in time to see a flash of grey fur jump behind a giant totem pole. _That's not Michael...his fur is black... no, I must be seeing things. Get it together Nira._ She tried convincing herself she was probably nervous about racing, and her mind was just playing tricks on her to make it worse.

Cortex had enough, he stopped beside her once again. He needed to know why she's been acting so strange. "Nira, what's wrong with-"

"Let's go." She interrupted as she walked past him and through the gate.

He grumbled to himself, and rolled his eyes as he followed her. _I'll never understand women..._

**...**

During the last few minutes of preparations, Nira and N. Gin double checked their team's vehicles. After they were both satisfied that everything was in working order, they jumped into their cars and ignited the engines. Nira looked around and seen Michael, he was in front of her, in a plain red car. N. Gin was to her left, and Cortex was behind her. (a/n: Get your minds out of the gutter! XD)

Crash - Trikee  
Coco - Nostalginator  
Crunch - The Guzzler  
Cortex - Imperium  
N. Gin - Extreme Surplus  
Nira - Mischievous  
Michael - Crimson Chaos  
Von Clutch - Zwergauto  
Pasadena - Harm Aid  
Mystery Racer - ?

Nira spotted an unknown racer behind Pasadena (who was behind N. Gin.) in a silver car. She's never seen him before. Most of his appearance was hidden. He was wearing a black trench coat with the hood over his head, and his face was covered with a gas mask. She looked at his hands and seen they were covered in grey fur. _Is that...who I thought I seen? Does anyone else know he's here? No matter...He'll be eating my skid marks._ She smirked to herself and lowered her goggles over her eyes, while revving her engine. (a/n: Oh how punny! XD)

As soon as the light turned green, Nira stomped on the gas and sped off. She was in first place for about half of the first lap. But once the second lap came, everything went from good to worse in seconds. She looked in her rearview to see everyone getting blown up by the mystery racer. He was clashing and unclashing with everyone while at the same time, sending their car up in flames. _Uh oh... I'm in trouble._ She tried to throw a chicken at him, but he swerved out of the way and caught up with her just in time to clash with her. He stayed clashed with her throughout the second lap, which made her extremely nervous. Just before they were about to cross the finish line during the third lap, he pulled a dirty trick. "Sorry, I have to go." He said as he unclashed with her and sped across the finish line.

**Tiki Turbo Results:**  
1st - Mystery Racer  
2nd - Nira  
3rd - Cortex  
4th - Crash  
5th - Michael  
6th - Pasadena  
7th - N. Gin  
8th - Crunch  
9th - Coco  
10th - Von Clutch

"Ugh! How did I lose?!" Nira exclaimed as she stepped out of her car. She was furious. Mostly at that rogue racer. She never noticed him until now. Why was he here? He was clashing and unclashing with everyone, destroying cars left and right. How she managed to place second, she will never know. His driving was insane! But at the same time, it was effective.

She looked around to notice everyone was out of their cars. Crash, Coco and Crunch were talking among themselves. Von Clutch was talking to his giant fruit mascot, and Michael already left. She looked around to notice the mystery racer was gone. _Just great, he's gone. I wanted to question him!_

"Cheater!" Nira turned around to notice Pasadena walking up behind her. She looked ticked off. Nira's tail twitched in anger...did that rat just call her a cheater?!

"That trouble maker was part of yer team wasn't he? Ya'll can't just bring in another racer without anyone else knowin'!" Pasadena yelled. Everyone's attention were now on the possum and cat. Cortex and N. Gin started approaching Nira slowly. They were pretty scared. They KNEW what Nira's temper was like, and she was quite the violent type when she's angry.

Nira stayed silent as she walked up to Pasadena and did something that shocked everyone...she threw a fist and punched Pasadena. (a/n: Yes! XD)

"Don't. You. Ever. Call me a CHEATER!" Nira screamed. Her eyes were burning with anger and intent on hurting Pasadena even more. She stepped towards the possum with her claws out, but Cortex held her back. Crash held back Pasadena, who also had got up from the ground and was about to jump the cat.

"Let me go." Nira tried to get out of Cortex's grip, but he was surprisingly strong enough to keep her from getting closer. "While I enjoy watching you bring pain to others...this isn't the time." He half whispered half growled into her ear.

"Pasadena, come with me." Von Clutch ordered as he pulled her along, exiting the gate.

**-Back at the Midway-**

"So...are you two now going to lecture me on how misbehaved I was today? Go ahead...I'm all ears." Nira said, not really caring what they were going to tell her. _Pasadena deserved it!_

"I'm not! May I suggest you use a rocket launcher next time?" N. Gin exclaimed insanely, fully supporting his sister's actions. Nira giggled and nodded to her brother. Since he would be able to provide her with said rocket launcher.

"Quiet you two!" Cortex yelled at the two, collecting his thoughts. He also wanted to know who that masked racer was. He's never seen him before, and he certainly wasn't one of his minions. But he was brutal on the race track, and that impressed him. If he could get this mysterious person to join him, he would win the deed to this amusement park for sure.

"N. Gin, why you don't you go and make repairs on our vehichles? I need to speak with your sister alone." Cortex ordered.

"Yes master! Right away!" N. Gin said as he walked away. Nira watched her brother leave and turned back to Cortex. "What do you want to speak to me about?" Nira said, trying to cover up the fact she was nervous.

"You want to know how I know Michael?" He asked. She tensed. Nira thought he was going to be mad at her for punching Pasadena.

"I already know...he told me." Nira paused to sigh and sit down on the park bench that just happened to be behind her. Cortex remained standing.

"You seemed bothered by something earlier when we were back at the hotel, before the race. Was it something he told you?" He asked, also sitting down on the bench.

Nira snapped. "Let's get one point across." She looked straight into his eyes. "If you believe for a second that he's influencing my choices, you're wrong. I would never leave the life I have with you and Nolan. If you haven't noticed...he's my brother. Family wise, he's all I have left."

Cortex's eyes widened, a bit taken aback by her outburst. "Thank you for answering one of my unasked questions, but I know there's MORE to this." He pressed on. "What more did he tell you?"

Nira's composure relaxed and she frowned. "Everything actually, well about what happened to him. But there was one detail of the story that jumped out at me..." She took a deep breath, "he told me you 'shot down' his family and friends upon capturing him. Now I don't care that you mutated him, but you could have at least left his family alone."

"Why does that bother you?" Cortex asked suspiciously.

"Because losing family is never easy. N. Gin and I know that first hand, as you probably already know. This also goes back to what I said before... he's all I have left, and vice-versa. Could be why he's so POed at you. If that was me, I would hate you too." Nira explained, getting up off the bench with her back turned to him.

Cortex mentally sighed. He knew and understood why she felt that way. Nira didn't walk away, she continued. "And I know what you're thinking...Why am I still working for you if I know this information? Two reasons: My brother, and leaving the side of evil won't change anything. What's past is past. And I'm not going to make it my problem."

"I see." Cortex stood up next to her. He decided to change the subject. "I have a mission for you." Nira turned her head looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Before the next race, I want you to try and question the masked racer. Find out who he is and why he's here. I know with your natural charm, you can get some answers from him."

Nira nodded, "Okay...and you think I have natural charm?" She smiled and blushed a little.

"Well..." Cortex face was red and he started stuttering. "Y-Yeah...you d-do." He started walking away, trying to hide the blush. "Let's go check on N. Gin."

Nira smirked before following him. "Whatever you say."


	6. Mystery Island Pt 2

a/n: Another shout out to my best friend Ben! Thank you for the addition of your wonderful OC! I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful reviews and kind words so far. It really makes me want to keep writing more. So I think I will, lol. I will only say this one last time... Michael the Bat belongs to jojoker boy. And of course, Nira the badass cat belongs to me. Lmao. But you already knew that. Anyway, onto chapter 6!

**Getting Some Answers**  
**Mystery Island - Part 2**

**-At Pirates of the Carburator race track-**

It was about 15 minutes before the second race would begin. Nira was sitting in her car with her feet rested on the dash board, keeping her eyes and ears open for the mystery racer to arrive. He wasn't here yet, and that concerned her a bit. Cortex's orders were to question him, and question him is what she was going to do. She sighed and relaxed a bit more in her seat. _I have plenty of time, I just need to be patient._ Nira was never good with patience and that made her antsy. Feeling she couldn't sit still anymore, Nira got out of her car and walked over to the Imperium, which was parked to her right. Cortex was leaning up against the drivers side door, arms crossed, watching the front gate leading to the track with a glare. He must have been irritated that the mystery racer hasn't shown up yet. The white cat stood next to him and sighed softly. Her tail accidentally brushed up against his arm, which made him jump a little. Cortex turned his head to the right to see her. _How long was she standing there?_

"If this guy doesn't show up, I'll be more inclined to hurt him rather than question him." She grumbled and crossed her arms as well.

Cortex laughed at this and turned to her fully, "While I admire your acts of sadism, I don't think that will prove effective. We need him to join us." he explained. Nira just growled and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I'll get you the information. In the most less violent way possible. I just hate waiting around for him to show up!" she said as her ears flattened a little.

"Patience is a virtue dear."

"Ha." Nira laughed sarcastically. "This coming from the least patient person I know. In fact, have known for most of my life." She smirked at the look on the mad scientist's face. It was priceless.

"Master!" N. Gin ran up to them and pointed at the gate. It was the masked racer.

"That's my queue." Nira said as she was about to walk towards him, but Cortex stopped her by grabbing her arm. His expression was serious as he glanced from the racer to her.

"Keep your guard up. I don't trust him. We don't know if he has any weapons on him. I know you can handle yourself but..." he paused, uncomfortable about what he was about to say. "...be careful."

Nira smiled a little, flattered that Cortex was worried. She kept that in mind as she nodded. N. Gin then spoke, shaking his fist in the air. "I will fill his head with doom!"

Nira smirked at her brother before she walked off.

"Ohhh so you're worried about her eh?" N. Gin said with a sly smile. Cortex face heated up as he glared at his assistant. "Sh-Shut up!" Cortex started arguing with him, but kept an unnoticed eye on Nira as well.

"Hey!" Nira exclaimed as she walked up to his car and leaned against his drivers side door. Her arms were crossed, as well as her legs, and her head was turned to look at him. She gave him an alluring smile, while he tilted his head slightly.

"Mind answering a few questions for me?" She said as sweetly as possible. It was hard for her to tell what he was thinking, because she couldn't see his face.

"Like what?" He said as he looked past her briefly, at Cortex and N. Gin, who were trying to make it obvious they were not watching. "You expect me to give you answers when I know who you work for?"

Nira tensed slightly, "Don't worry about those two." She gestured to Cortex and N. Gin. "I just want to know why you are here. And who you are. Why don't you take off your mask? Can I at least see your face?"

He looked down briefly, sighed and took off his mask. Nira's eyes widened slightly. He was a grey wolf, with golden colored eyes. Cortex got a quick look at him and gulped nervously, but the wolf didn't notice.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you. It seems as though getting involved with Cortex will be unavoidable." He took a deep breath. "My name is Hijack Wolf. I was Dr. N. Brio's first test subject for his Evolvo Ray. But he deemed me a failure after I defied him so many times and I eventually escaped. I'm here to prove to him, and Cortex, that I'm not just some defect by winning this competition and the deed to the park."

Nira took in what he said with a thoughtful look. Unlike Michael, he wasn't necessarily after just Cortex. He just wanted to prove a point. But she still had to be careful. _Step 1, complete. Now let's see if I can complete step 2 of this interrogation with success._

"You can prove you're not a defect by joining us." Nira spoke as she smiled slyly.

"I have no interest in joining you. Especially since you work for Dr. Cortex." He spat.

Nira retorted, "It's a little more complicated than that. I'm Dr. N. Gin's sister." Hijack went to speak, but she interrupted with a wave of her hand, "I know what you're going to ask. I was a human before an accident with the Evolvo Ray turned me into a humanoid cat. That's why we look nothing alike."

"Well whatever the case may be..." He put his mask back on, "I won't work for you."

"You're making a mistake. You could join us, we take down the competition and win the deed. Then Brio will see you are useful. He is still very much alive, we can contact him. As for his current location, that's unknown. But we have ways of tracking him down." Nira explained.

Hijack had enough and in one swift motion, pulled out a knife from nowhere, pointing it right at her throat. Nira went to reach for her ray gun, but remembered she left it back at her hotel room. _Darn it! _She noticed the tip of the blade was almost touching her throat, which made her tense up and stay glued to the spot.

"I told you I will not work for you." He snarled. "You just don't get it, do you? I never wanted to work for Brio in the first place, that's why I escaped!"

Nira's ears flattened, her claws extended in case she had to use them. "Then why do you want to prove yourself to him? Is there something in it for you?"

Hijack was about to reply, but was cut off.

"Nira!" Cortex was by her side with his ray gun aimed at the wolf.

"How cute, you're protecting her. Didn't think you could actually care for anyone but yourself, Doctor." Hijack smirked under his mask. Nira was frozen in her spot, silent as she stared at the knife. Meanwhile, Michael was sitting from his car watching the whole situation transpire. He wanted to go over there rip Hijack apart with his bare claws. Despite Nira working for that madman, he actually considered the cat a friend in the short time he's known her.

"I have my reasons." Cortex fought down a blush from creeping up and glared at the wolf, grey blue eyes looking into golden ones. "Who do you think is going to get the first hit? I have a very good aim. Now, drop your weapon."

"You first." Hijack joked as he rolled his eyes, not intimidated at all and put the knife away. Not a second later did Nira briskly walk back to her brother, growing under her breath. She wasn't scared, not in the least bit. But now she was angry beyond belief.

"I WILL fill his head with-" N. Gin began, but Nira didn't let him finish. "I know...doom." She hopped into her car and pulled down her goggles. "But he better watch his back! I know his racing strategy now."

Cortex eventually walked back and got in his car, as well as everyone else. What was more unsettling is that Hijack was parked behind him. He decided to stop looking into his rear view and look to his left, towards Nira. She had the most enraged look on her face that he's ever seen. That unsettled him even more. He knew she wasn't mad about him coming to defend her, she was just mad at Hijack. And the look on N. Gin's face also said it all. His assistant was parked behind Nira, and he looked absolutely horrified.

Everyone ignited their engines and waited for the countdown.

(a/n: Everyone has the same cars as they did in the last chapter.)

The light turned green and the racers were off. Not a second went by before Nira fused with the person in front of her, which was Crunch, and she immediately started shooting at Hijack with his turret weapon. Cortex swerved out of the way of being hit in the crossfire and sped up next to Crunch. "Man! What did you do to her? She's smokin mad!" Crunch yelled.

"It's what he did!" Cortex yelled back and gestured towards Hijack's car, but noticed it was already up in flames. _Yeah...she's mad._

"Revenge hit!" Nira giggled maniacally. "Thanks for letting me use you Crunch. But I must depart." She waved as she unclashed with Crunch and sped up ahead. It didn't take long for Hijack to drive up along side Cortex. "Wow. That girl you got there is a ticking time bomb."

Cortex turned towards him and narrowed his eyes. "First of all, she's not 'my girl'-"

The wolf laughed, "I never said she was. You're the one who brought it up." Hijack smirked as the mad scientist flustered. "Besides, all I did was pull a knife on her."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but women don't exactly like it when you pull knives on them." Cortex retorted angrily. He thought he heard Hijack say something else, but didn't pay mind to it as he sped up to N. Gin and clashed with him. Switching to his own turret weapon, Cortex shot at Crash and destroyed his car in a matter of seconds. Then he set his sights on Coco, who threw a chicken at the two.

"Master, I thought you would be after the wolf?" N. Gin questioned as he barely dodged the thrown chicken and tried to throw one back at the female bandicoot.

Cortex destroyed Coco's car and jumped down to the passengers seat, "You shoot, I drive." He ordered and N. Gin complied, bringing out his turret weapon and aiming at Hijack, who was now clashed with Crash. "Oh how wonderful! It's like a two in one deal!" N. Gin laughed as he started shooting down the wolf and bandicoot.

Meanwhile... Up in front, Pasadena and Nira were about ready to kill each other. They kept ramming into each others cars, trying to run each other off the road. They both did this for the entire duration of the first and second lap, and neither of them were successful in messing up the other. It was now the third lap, and things were heating up as the finish line was approaching fast.

"You've caught me at a bad mood, rat. I suggest you step aside before things turn ugly." Nira snarled.

"I'm not a rat!" Pasadena yelled back. "Ya'll better get in line. Yer way out of yer league girly." she spat back in her southern accent.

"This coming from the person who got creamed in the last race. Sure I might have placed second, but that's better than sixth!" Nira's lips curled into a smirk. "And watch where you're throwing that 'girly' comment. I'm older than both you and Coco." (a/n: I say Pasadena is around 17, while Coco is around 14-16 years of age.)

Pasadena rolled her eyes and slammed into her car again. Nira decided to play a really dirty trick.

"Look! A billboard of Crash with a six pack!" Nira gasped mockingly and pointed to her right.

Pasadena squeeled, "Where?! Where?!" In her distraction, Nira rammed into her car as hard as she could, causing Pasadena to spin out off the road.

"Sucker." Nira giggled to herself and crossed the finish line in first.

**Pirates of the Carburator Results:**  
1st - Nira  
2nd - N. Gin  
3rd - Cortex  
4th - Crunch  
5th - Pasadena  
6th - Michael  
7th - Hijack  
8th - Von Clutch  
9th - Crash  
10th - Coco

a/n: Hijack Wolf belongs to my rl best friend. Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! There will be more!

**Cortex:** Can't I place first for once? -sad chibi eyes-

**KU:** Awww! Kawaii! -huggles Cortex- Maybe in a future chapter, later on. :3

**Cortex:** Yay! :D

**N. Gin:** When do I get to fill people's heads with doom? More doom for N. Gin!

**KU:** Calm down N-Gie. You'll get your chance! ^^

**N Gin:** Don't call me that!

**Nira:** N-Gie...that's cute! :D

**N. Gin:** Ughhh! .-.

**KU:** Please review!


End file.
